vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kalas
Summary Kalas is the main character of Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean. He's an artificially made human created by a scientist name Georg for the purpose of being used as a weapon for the empire. However Georg had a change of heart, and decided to run away from the empire with Kalas and another artificial human named Fee. The three runaways lived in peace for quite some time, until Giacomo, Georg's son, found them, killed both Georg and Fee, and left Kalas to die. Afterwards, Kalas was founded by Melodia, the princess of Mira, and decided to work with her in order to gain the power he needed to avenge his family. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C Name: Kalas Origin: Baten Kaitos Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Artificial human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Weapon Mastery, Elemental Manipulation (of the Water, Fire, Hellfire, Air, Light, Dark, and Ice variety), Explosion Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Absorption, Can attack the Soul, Time Manipulation, Precognition, Status Effect Inducement, possible Dimensional BFR, and Durability Negation, Resistant to the following: Burn, Freezing, Headache; Confusion; Paralysis, Sleep, Poison, Death, Mind Manipulation, and Biological Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Town level (Was able to defeat Malpercio) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Can push a fat lady up a hill without tiring out) Striking Strength: Large Town Class Durability: Large Town level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with magic Standard Equipment: Winglet and his guardian spirit Intelligence: High Weaknesses: If his guardian spirit is nullified, he'll be weakened. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Blue Storm:' Kalas unleashes a deadly wind from his sword at his enemy. *'Shadow Wings:' Kalas releases a wave of shadowy ravens at the enemy to deal dark damage. *'Energy Wave:' Kalas stabs the ground with his sword, where energy travels to the enemy and explodes on impact. *'Flash Explosion:' Kalas stabs the ground with the power of fire, where the enemy gets engulfed in flames. *'Water Blade:' Kalas charges up a sharp wave of water from his sword, and unleashes it at his enemy. *'Dream Blade:' Kalas created a number of phantom blades from the ground, all of them strike at the enemy at once. *'Fangs of Light:' Kalas strikes the enemy with an upward spiral strike, where he'll steal the health from the enemy. *'Chaotic Illusion:' Kalas unleashes a flurry of strikes at the opponent with time based attacks. *'Lord of the Winds:' Kalas flies back, and dives towards the enemy like a bullet with wind based magic. *'Shining Seraph:' Kalas summons light to deal light damage to the enemy. *'Demon of Darkness:' Kalas summons a pool of darkness under his enemy, where they get engulfed in darkness and dragged outside of the battlefield. *'Hellfire:' Kalas summons a sea of fire around the enemy, attacking their body and soul. *'Sacred Spring:' Kalas unleashes a countless amounts of bubbles around the enemy and deals massive water damage. *'Lingering Time:' Kalas creates a Pentagram around the enemy, where time suspends, and then begins to tear apart the Soul of the enemy when time flows again. *'Distorting Winds:' Kalas summons a powerful wind that shreds the enemy apart. Others Notable Victories: Andre Linoge (Stephen King's Storm of the Century) Andre's profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Flight Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Ice Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Poison Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Time Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:BFR Users Category:Characters Category:Baten Kaitos Category:Tier 7 Category:Precognition Users